1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for treating a laser light pulse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known how to obtain short laser light pulses. For example, lasers operating in the blocked mode emit pulses whose duration is in the order of a few tens of picoseconds. Lasers triggered by rotating prisms or by electro-optical cells emit pulses lasting a few tens of nanoseconds and it is possible, by means of a cutting out system, to reduce the duration of those pulses down to about two nanoseconds.
On the other hand it is difficult to obtain laser pulses in an intermediate range whose duration is comprised between a hundred or so picoseconds and 2 nanoseconds. It is also difficult to obtain pulses whose form, that is, whose amplitude curve, as a function of time, corresponds to that required in certain applications.
The aim of the present invention is to solve those difficulties and to produce a device making it possible to obtain, from a laser pulse having a very short duration, a longer pulse having a predetermined form.